Te quiero a Ti!
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: ¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación? Con decenas de niños chillando y lastimando mis sensibles oídos. Pero lo peor de tener que hacer de Santa no era eso, sino que 8 adolescentes se colaron en la fila. 8 Adolescentes que yo conozco. ¿Y si no fuera poco? Que mi crush está entre ellos [Ereri/One-Shot/Insinuación de temas sexuales]


¡Feliz Nochebuena!

Aunque, en realidad, yo festejo mas que nada el cumpleaños del bebé Levi (?)

Como podrán suponer, les traigo un pequeño one-shot con temática Navideña ¡Yeay!

Les dejo leer

* * *

¿Cómo putas había terminado en esta situación?

Ya casi no podía soportar los gritos de los niños a mí alrededor, esperando ansiosos porque comenzara el evento.

¿Qué evento? El de sentarte en el regazo de "Santa" y pedirle un millón de regalos que nunca van a llegar, porque no, santa no existe.

¿Y qué es lo peor?

Que yo tengo que hacer de Santa.

Sí, yo, Levi Ackerman, estudiante de secundaria. Un chico común y corriente, tengo notas aceptables, me porto medianamente bien en el colegio, tengo un crush, he desaprobado materias, con una rutina diaria que siempre cumplo. Si, una persona completamente normal.

Entonces ¿Por qué yo?

Ah sí, porque mi mamá tiene una tienda de juguetes.

Puta madre.

Un "duende" abrió el evento, levantando la soga que permitía al primer chiquillo acercarse a mí. Lo peor es que yo no concordaba con la imagen del gordo. Se suponía que era un tío bonachón, con barba, las mejillas sonrojadas, gordo y enorme, además de amable.

Y claro, yo, pequeño, flaco como un palo, con cara de hijo de puta, mas lampiño que gato egipcio e inexpresivo, era perfecto para eso. Por favor, nótese el sarcasmo.

Por eso, tenía un montón de almohadones en mi vientre y alrededor de mis muslos, además de una barba y bigote sintéticos. Por suerte, me había salvado de tener que ponerme rubor en las mejillas y nariz. No, tampoco me humillaría de esa manera.

-¡Santa, yo quiero un camión a control remoto, que pueda cargar y dejar cosas!-. Chillaba el pequeño, que no solo rompía mis tímpanos, sino que pataleaba y estaba lleno de mocos por el frío. Miré a mi madre, vestida de la señora Claus. Con su típica sonrisa, pude leer en sus labios una clara amenaza si no hacía bien mi trabajo.

Mi madre daba miedo.

-Vaya, ese juguete es para niños muy buenos-. Dije con voz algo fingida.- ¿Tú te has portado bien?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo siempre me porto bien!-. Escuché una risa sarcástica de los padres. Evidentemente, me estaba mintiendo.

-Espero que sea así. Recuerda que Santa lo sabe todo, si me entero de que has sido un niño travieso...-. Vi como el niño comenzó a tener lágrimas en sus ojos.

Oh mierda.

-Pero claro que Santa te llevaría un regalo-. Sentí a mi madre posar una mano en mi hombro, sonriéndole al mocosito que la miró interesado.- Para que el año siguiente te portes mejor ¿No es así, Santa?-. Mamá apretó mi hombro fuerte, con esa fuerza inhumana que tenían los Ackerman, y me sonrió con advertencia.

¿Ya dije que daba miedo?

-Claro que si-. Dije luego de toser un poco.- Ahora ve con tus padres, hay muchos niños como tú que quieren pedir sus regalos a Santa…

Así transcurrió la tarde. Me dolía la cabeza de tantos chillidos y voces finas… realmente ¿Yo era así de pequeño? Estoy seguro de que no…

-¡Tú no eres el verdadero Santa!-. Me gritaba uno mientras me señalaba. Realmente, faltaba poco para mi descanso ¿Por qué…?

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?-. Me le acerqué, para que nadie escuchara. Se miró interesado.- Me descubriste, eres muy inteligente. Yo no soy el verdadero Santa, pero soy su ayudante ¿Sabes? Me tienes que decir a mí que quieres, y luego yo se lo diré a él.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡En serio!?-. Sus ojos se iluminaron.- ¿¡Y algún día podré conocer a Santa!?-. Preguntó, gritando pero a la vez en voz baja.

-Si te portas muy bien, Santa te visitará-. Le dije. Me puse un dedo en los labios, que no se veían por la estorbosa barba.- Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿Si? Es un secreto entre nosotros, sino Santa se…-. Iba a decir la palabra enojar, pero anticipando algún llanto (Que si, había hecho llorar a más de un niño).-…va a poner muy triste.

-¡Prometo no decir nada!-. Me extendió su meñique, en una promesa.

-Bien, ahora dile a Santa que quieres-. Dije nuevamente en voz alta.

-¡Quiero una PlayStation 4! ¡Con el juego de Star Wars Battlefront!

Vaya, este niño me caía bien. Miré a sus padres, el tipo tenía una camiseta de Darth Vader con un gorrito navideño.

-Bien-. De nuevo le susurré.- Le diré a Santa que te lo lleve ¿Si?

-¡Si!-. Chilló, feliz.

-x-

Por fin luego de un rato, llegó mi descanso. Me despedí de la horda de mocosos diciendo que tenía que ir a comer galletas (Varios niños me habían traído algunas). Le rogué a mamá que me dejara quitarme los almohadones, por ser invierno el centro comercial tenía la calefacción al máximo, y me derretiría si seguía así.

Cuando volví, cansado de antemano, varios niños me preguntaron por qué no era gordo.

-Es que la señora Claus me obligó a hacer dieta luego de comer tantas galletas ¡Si no me pongo en forma, no podré entregar los regalos a tiempo!

-x-

Por fin estaba por llegar el fin del día, hasta que escuché murmullos. Levanté la vista del niño que se levantó de mi regazo.

Mierda.

¿Y cómo no había murmullos si había ocho adolescentes parados en la fila de los niñitos?

Y para peor, eran adolescentes que yo conocía.

Erwin levantó un cartel enorme que decía "YOLO".

Hijos de puta…

Mikasa levantó la mano, burlona, para saludarme. Fruncí el ceño, y sin que nadie lo notara, le alcé el dedo medio por un milisegundo.

-Vaya, Santa no debería hacer cosas tan feas-. Dijo en voz alta ella. Gruñí, avergonzado, con mi madre riéndose detrás de mí. Poco a poco fueron avanzando, hasta que Isabel quedó en frente mío, con una sonrisa burlona ensanchada por toda su cara. Parecía el gato Cheshire.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Dije, seco.

-¡Que Santa más malvado!-. Chillo ella. No me esperé que saltara en mi regazo y se colgara de mi cuello, sonriendo como una pequeña.- ¿No deberías decir algo como "Dile a Santa que deseas para esta Navidad"?-. Me quitó una risilla el tono raro en el que lo dijo, fingiendo una voz de Santa.

-No gastes mi paciencia y dime qué carajo quieres, ya tengo suficiente con tener a una manada de imbéciles haciendo fila en una atracción que es para niños-. Recalqué la última palabra.

-Si no dices la línea mágica no me levantaré. Me rehúso a decirle que quiero a un Santa con cara de gato recién castrado-. Suspiré, rendido.

-Dime ¿Qué deseas que te de Santa para esta Navidad?-. Casi la mato cuando empezó a carcajearse, sin poder contenerse. Me miró maliciosa, sabía que nada bueno podría salir de esto. Se acercó a mi oído.

-Deseo que dejes de ser cobarde y te confieses a Erencito de una buena vez-. Susurró. Sentí la furia subir a mi rostro, en forma de un estúpido sonrojo (Maldita piel blanca). Sentí ganas de lanzarla al carajo (porque fuerza no me faltaba) pero todavía había niños.

A la mierda.

-Que te den-. La lancé al suelo, haciendo que se quejara.- Las niñas malas como tú van a recibir carbón.

-¿Eh?-. Casi chilla, angustiada. Luego me miró otra vez, sonriendo de esa manera tan escalofriante.- Me quedaré cerca para ver tu cara cuando él se te acerque a pedir un deseo-. No entendí lo que decía, pero nada bueno saldría de esto.

Miré al siguiente, el estúpido de Farlan. Nuevamente, ese mastodonte se me sentó en el regazo, sonriendo. Mamá se reía atrás mío. La miré feo, pero ella me mandó una mirada infernal.

Mejor no hacer enojar a mamá.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres que te de Santa para Navidad?

-Quiero una PC nueva, una Nintendo 3DS, una Wii U, una PlayStation 4, ah, y una Xbox One.

-Los niños egoístas y codiciosos que quieren que Santa se gaste todo su presupuesto en ellos recibirán carbón. Ahora vete-. Me lo quité de encima, escuchando sus quejas. Me hizo señas groseras, las cuales devolví a escondidas de todos.

Iba a decirle al siguiente de los estúpidos que pasara, pero una voz me heló.

-¿Por qué hay chicos grandes en la fila?-. Preguntó un niñito detrás de los 6 que quedaban. Lo que no me había dado cuenta, es de quién era el último, que le respondió.

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda…

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué nosotros no le podemos pedir cosas a santa? ¡Todos deben recibir regalos en Navidad, incluso los adultos y ancianos!-. Si, el mismísimo Eren Jaeger estaba en la fila.

Fila que llevaba a mí.

No era extraño, era mi mejor amigo, era completamente factible que también viniera a burlarse de mí y mi desgracia (No sé como putas se habían enterado de que estaba haciendo esto) Pero desde que descubrí hace unos meses que lo quería más que como un amigo (Joder, quería montarlo como puta en celo) su presencia se me había hecho asfixiante.

Fulminé a Isabel, que me sonrió aún más.

Al parecer, todos los idiotas de mis amigos se habían dado cuenta de mis sentimientos impuros hacia el inocente castaño.

Excepto él.

Carraspee, y vi a Hanji.

Puta madre.

Se me sentó de sopetón, saltando y haciendo resentir a mis pobres piernas, pataleando como la estúpida loca que es.

En serio ¿Por qué había elegido a los amigos más extraños de toda la puta ciudad? ¿No podían ser, por lo menos, un poco normales?

-¡Santa, Santa!-. Chillaba a propósito, sabiendo muy bien lo susceptible que es mi cabeza a los ruidos fuertes.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres que te de Santa para Navidad?-. Gruñí, hastiado. Lo peor es que mis manos tenían que sostener su cuerpo lleno de gérmenes y bacterias ¿Quién sabía en donde se podría haber metido esa loca?

-¡Quiero un microscopio nuevo! ¡Y una muestra de tus gérmenes!-. Chilló, pero al igual que Isabel, luego se acercó a mi oído con una sonrisa.- Y de los de Eren, a ver si son compatibles-. Se rió y sentí su asqueroso aliento en mi cara.

-No, las niñas locas no reciben regalos-. La lancé incluso más fuerte que a Isabel, escuchando que me iba a acusar con mi mamá y cosas así.

-¡Le diré a la señora Claus que te quite tus consolas de juegos!-. Chilló, yendo a aferrarse a mi madre-"esposa".

Miré a Erwin.

-Ni creas que te sentarás en mi regazo, soy muy joven para morir aplastado-. Le advertí, a lo que él hizo un puchero muy ridículo.

A él no le quedaban los pucheros.

-Pero yo quería sentarme en el regazo de Santa-. Se puso a hacer berrinche como un niño pequeño, consiguiéndose las risas de los demás.

-Siéntate en el piso-. Le indiqué un lugar a mi lado, a lo que él terminó aceptando. Puse una mano en su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos como a los niños tímidos que se rehusaban a sentarse encima de mí.- Dile a Santa que deseas para Navidad.

-Deseo que Santa me deje sentarme en su regazo.

-No. Siguiente-. Lo patee hacia un costado, viendo a Jean acercarse.

-Yo no me sentaré en el regazo de Santa, estoy demasiado grande para eso, no como estos-. Señaló con altanería.

-Mejor para mí, siempre hueles a caballo-. Dije, asqueado.- Dime que deseas.

-Deseo que Eren deje de ser tan imbécil-. Lo dijo alto a propósito.

-¡Repite eso de nuevo, cara de caballo!-. Se escuchó el Bramido de Eren atrás, sacándome una sonrisilla.

Puto enamoramiento.

-¡Que deseo que dejes de ser tan imbécil, cabrón!

-¡Capitán, dile algo!-. Chilló desde atrás. Él solía usar ese apodo conmigo.

-Los niños con cara de caballo que insultan a los demás no recibirán regalos. Adiós-. Le hice señas para que se moviera.

Mikasa me sonrió, burlona.

-Hola tía Kuschel-. Saludó, para luego sentarse en mi regazo con reticencia.

-Dile a Santa que deseas, que pesas-. Me quejé.

-¿Esa es la manera de tratar a tu amada prima?-. Preguntó. La miré feo.- Bien. Deseo que Eren sea más honesto con lo que siente. Y que deje de ser idiota.

-¡Mikasa!-. Escuché su queja. Se había sonrojado. Bufé, lanzando una risita baja. Me la quité de encima. Armin se me sentó, avergonzado. Ese chico era demasiado honesto.

-Deseo un libro de historia…-. Me dijo, tímido.

-Está bien-. Esperé pacientemente a que se levantara, aunque hubiera deseado que nunca lo hiciera…

Eren estaba en frente de mí, sonriendo como el idiota que era, haciendo resaltar sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos, además de la aparición de sus estúpidos y sensuales hoyuelos…

Estúpido…

Extrañamente, el no se me sentó en el regazo. Considerando que era bastante pesado, hubiera sido lógico que lo hiciera para joderme.

-Bien, dile a Santa que quieres para Navidad…-.

-Yo tengo un pedido especial, que espero que sea cumplido ¡Este año me he portado muy bien!-. Cerró sus puños, con determinación. Si fuera un poco más marica, hubiera suspirado enamorado.

Dios, es malditamente sexy. Con sus Jeans gastados y rotos aguamarina, converse negras, el abrigo verde esmeralda y su bufanda roja.

-Vale, Titán, dime qué quieres-. Lo de que se había portado bien no se lo creía demasiado, seguía metiéndose en peleas, aunque sus notas habían mejorado.

Adivinen gracias a quién.

Sí, yo tuve que quedarme semanas ayudándole a estudiar, para poder introducir un poco de información en su cerebro del tamaño de una nuez.

Se inclinó hacia mí, haciendo mi corazón latir. Puta madre. Su sonrisa la tenía en primer plano, además de sus ojos enfocados totalmente en mi persona. Podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro.

Escuché los silbidos de la manada de animales detrás.

-Yo deseo a Santa.

Qué…

No pude evitarlo, sentí la sangre subir a mi cabeza rápidamente. Traté de apartarlo de sopetón, no podía permitir que me viera… sonrojado… pero él rió (Era un mastodonte ¿ya lo había dicho?) al no poder moverlo. Él bajó la barba que cubría casi todo mi rostro, dejándome al descubierto.

Él iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡No puedes desear a Santa! ¡Santa es de todos!-. Dijo un niño que ya había pedido un deseo, que se había quedado cerca. No había más chiquillos, la fila había cerrado. Era el que sabía que yo no era santa, que bueno, no me hubiera gustado recibir quejas por romperles la ilusión a los niños.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Santa debe ser solo mío!-. Le respondió al pequeño.

-¡De todas maneras, ese no es Santa!-. Dijo, altanero, como si solo él supiera esa información.

-Ya lo sé-. La sonrisa que puso me dio escalofríos, y solo hizo que me encogiera en mi lugar. Se dirigió nuevamente a mí.- Es Levi, mi capitán y mi crush-. Se escucharon los chiflidos y gritos desde el costado.

-Qué carajo…-. Murmuré, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar o procesar la nueva información (Que me entumeció completamente) Me levantó debajo de las axilas (Maldije mi metro sesenta y 54 kilos, además de su metro ochenta y dos y su puto peso musculoso de 90 kilos) y, no solo se sentó él en el "trono" sino que me sentó a mí sobre él.

-¡Chicos, búsquense una habitación, hay menores presentes!-. Se escuchó el grito de Farlan, a lo Eren le sacó el dedo medio. No se llevaban demasiado bien.

-Qué coño… bájame-. Exigí, fingiendo que no sentía una completa revolución dentro de mí.

No, claro que no, como creen….

-No lo creo-. Me sonrió, y luego pasó lo más extraño.

Pues sí, me morfó la puta boca. Se me abalanzó y me acorraló contra el trono, sintiendo sus labios y lengua explorarme completamente. No sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente me quedé allí, helado, escuchando los bramidos, silbidos y gritos de los animales que tenía por amigos. Se me separó, mirándome apenado.

-¿No me correspondes, capitán?-. Mi miró, entristecido.

Ah, cierto. Eren era un idiota más ciego que un topo.

-Cállate y ven aquí, Titán-. Gruñí, jalándolo para estamparlo contra mi boca. El rió de gusto, y juro que podría haber llegado a un orgasmo al sentir las sensuales vibraciones recorrer mi garganta.

Poco a poco la cosa se fue calentando, las lenguas entraron en juego, la saliva escurría por una de mis comisuras.

-Chicos, en serio, ya paren-. Escuché la voz incómoda de Armin, pero yo no pararía, oh no. Me froté un poco más contra mi (Si, ahora era mío) morenazo, sintiendo su erección (¿O "Eren"-cción?). Quité una de mis manos de su cuello para arrancar la estorbosa barba sintética, me hacía picar.

-Oigan, esto se está volviendo incómodo…- Mencionó Erwin. Podía escuchar la risa maniática de Hanji, e incluso la de mi madre. Sin previo aviso, Eren me levantó (¿Ya mencioné que yo soy demasiado liviano y él un puto mastodonte? Por algo le digo Titán) Y, él ya conociendo las ubicaciones del negocio de mi madre, me llevó entre besos apasionados al cuarto de servicio.

Si, al día siguiente tuve un dolor de cadera terrible, y como si no fuera suficiente, Eren me cogió de nuevo de manera bestial contra su cama. Como agradecí que sus padres se hubieran ido de viaje…

* * *

¿Y, que tal?

Lo escribí con anticipación, porque cada vez que se acercan estas fechas me empieza a doler la cabeza de solo pensar en los regalos, la cena (Si, cena que cocino yo) las galletitas (Que también hago yo) la decoración y la ropa. ¡Es un infierno!

Es frustrante cuando uno tarda horas en hacer un platillo y lo lastran en 5 minutos :c

Por cierto ¿Adivinen quién decidió que cuchas hacer con Experimentales? El primer capítulo ya casi lo tengo listo (nuevamente), pero no lo van a ver, porque voy a esperar a terminar de escribirlo completamente, y luego subirlo con frecuencia un día a la semana.

Eso es todo, tengo varios One-shot listos para publicar, así que van a tener que sufrir con mi Ereri pronto.

Dejen review o mueran (?)

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
